


синим пламенем

by gallyanim



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: у Сынхуна воображение, у меня стеклофабрика
Relationships: Kim Jinwoo/Lee Seunghoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	синим пламенем

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: девочке, которая продала мне билет на концерт 191027 🤦
> 
> Примечания автора: короче, когда надо диссертацию, камбэк и ауфест, ничего не могла придумать лучше, как раскурить второй отп в группе винняр. источник сюжета: <https://youtu.be/GYeud1xjBXc> посмотрела и случайно застеклила Сынхуна со страшной силой 😩

Хорошее радио, и конкурсы интересные. Ладно, конкурсы обычные, не привыкать ему к конкурсам и соревнованиям самых дурацких видов. Вот наказания, конечно, могли бы быть самую малость помилосерднее (не к наказуемым, ага, а к вполне себе победителю этих самых конкурсов Ли Сынхуну) и не провоцировать на всякое там, на что и без них иногда так спровоцируешься сам по себе, что хочется сюжеты песни откатить куда-то назад к теме пустоты, а не развесёлой любви на острове.

Чмок — в лоб. Чмок — в щёку. Чмок — в другую. У Сон Мино всё лицо раскрашено чужой помадой, и он верещит на всю станцию, как будто впервые через такое проходит. Джину с серьёзным видом рассуждает, что ничего страшного так-то в этом нет и вообще нормально всё. Каждый день бы целовался, продолжает за него Сынхун. Всё равно это ничего не значит, какая разница.

Мино приподнимает Джину за челюсть и шлёпает губами по шее. У Сынюна, кажется, сейчас случится истерика. Сынхун смотрит внимательно — ужасно внимательно, и ужасно спокойно тоже. Сейчас он ещё секунду, вот самую что ни на есть малость поведется на собственную воображалку, а потом отключит её и тоже будет смеяться.

Смешно же, правда, смешное весёлое наказание — направили губы, теперь ставим друг другу отметины там сям поцелуями. У Джину раскрашены обе стороны шеи, и смотреть уже положительно невозможно. Сынхун стукается лбом в угол, как будто фейспалмит со всего происходящего до боли. Сынюн продолжает снимать видео, потом ещё наверное любезно зальёт в общий чат. Можно будет пересматривать каждый раз, когда захочется хорошо поржать, или каждый раз, когда захочется потравить себе душу идеей про поцелуи с маленьким красивым хёном Ким Джину. Все могут выбрать себе развлечение на свой вкус.

Наверное, это странновато, что первая часть — когда сам Джину деловито ставил чмоки по коже Мино — особо не трогала и не ломала, а вот потом уже стало невыносимо. Может быть, просто сложно представить, как тебя целуют чужие губы, которые ты никогда не чувствовал, но куда проще представить, как ты целуешь кого-то сам. Вот и болит, что это не ты и ты не будешь. Ну, то есть, так чтоб нормально — не будешь. Сынхун вообще не уверен, что ему бы на пользу пошло быть здесь вторым наказуемым вместо Мино.

Джину разглядывает отметки в зеркале и вздыхает:  
— Подашь салфетку?

Воображалка, чтоб её. Нет, Сынхун ему, конечно, подаст салфетку; и сухую, и влажную, и специальную для снятия макияжа. Он бы ему звезду с неба подал, чо уж там. Не то что Сынхун часто про это думает, обычно и без того есть, чем голову занять, недосуг страдать по несбыточному. Зато когда думает — то сразу на самую глубину Марианской впадины.

Можно было бы подойти, тоже приподнять этому такому серьезному в зеркале хёну лицо рукой за подбородок и стереть всё самому, а потом поцеловать заново — уже без таких явных алых следов, но с какими-нибудь другими. Сынхун смотрит на них в зеркале рядом: ему нравится иногда изводить себя мыслью, что разница в росте идеальная, Джину идеальный, так было бы здорово, если бы вообще что-то было. Но не будет.

И однажды у него этого наваждения тоже не будет, это тоже было бы здорово и в чем-то тоже идеально. Сынхун закрывает глаза и только слушает, как Джину чиркает молнией на косметичке, убирая туда салфетки для снятия макияжа, а потом зовёт его идти до машины.

По крайней мере, они вместе не живут, ну, почти. Может быть, благодаря этой тонкой грани того "почти не живут вместе" он ещё не сбрендил окончательно и в принципе большую часть времени держится молодцом.

В машине к нему под бок подваливается тоже уже весь очищенный от помадных следов Мино и пихает острым локтём в бок. Это уже больше похоже на стандартную реальность Ли Сынхуна, где он ничего не воображает, не думает и у них с Джину разница в росте просто есть, а не есть идеальная.

— Чипсики? — спрашивает Мино. Он никогда, наверное, не научится бесшумно жевать что-то вкусное и хрустящее.

Сынхун никогда не научится отключать воображалку.

— Гони, — отвечает он и залезает рукой в пакет, а длинной плохо помещающейся в пространстве между сиденьями ногой упирается в спинку перед ними с Мино. Сынюн будет на него ругаться, а Джину тихо фыркнет, и всё будет нормально. Когда-нибудь обязательно.


End file.
